The Skinwalker
by aVeryPissedOffDwarf
Summary: Percy Jackson lives in piece after the giant war. Artemis Fowl's clone lives happily after the downfall of Opal Koboy. When a new threat arises, present in both worlds, will they be able to stop it? Or will they fight, and let the new threat feed off of the Chaos? A/N I do not own PJO or Artemis fowl characters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The Skin walker

Prologue

A dark night. No light.

A figure runs. No escape.

It has been 5 years since I have last changed.

My prey darts behind a building.

I don't bother following.

Instead, I crawl, silently, around the back of a building.

My prey, the human, cowers in fear, a gun in his hand.

Myself, cursed being, smirks in triumph, a dagger in my hand.

The human sees me, and shoots.

Once, a long time ago, I might have dodged the bullet.

Now though, I am capable of slicing it clean in half.

The man cowers in fear, as he shakily points the gun in my hand.

"S-stay where you are d-demon!" he shoots, misses again.

I make no attempt to chase him, as he bolts away.

I wanted this chase to go longer. I would've enjoyed the thrill of the chase. The euphoria of fear from your prey.

I hopped up on the roof top with ease.

The whine of machinery, and the laughs from families echo around me.

My instincts point me…

I hear a _clunk_ to the left of me. It seems as though my prey isn't as stealthy as I thought.

Long ago, a very long time ago, an immeasurable amount of time ago, I would've popped by some houses, and changed my appearance. Not now though. Now, I want to hunt my prey without my disguise.

I wanted…a challenge.

Well, all good things must end.

I silently leaped from rooftop to rooftop, and made sure to smash a tile or two, just to remind the human in front of me that he hadn't escaped.

There he was, in the same spot that he ran from me.

I silently leapt behind him, and emitted a soft chuckle.

He whipped around, but it was too late.

My dagger had already penetrated his soft flesh, and his life force slowly drained away.

He aged before my eyes, turning old, then ancient, then became a dried husk.

My features also changed.

Slowly, my hair grew darker, my cheeks higher. I adopted a dimple on my left cheek, and a darker tan.

Now, I looked like a completely different person.

To be honest, I am not sure what I am.

I can tell you one thing with 100% certainty though.

I am the skin walker.

 **A/N new story, but a very short chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed though! Expect more. This** _ **is**_ **a crossover. Give it a chance.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	2. Introductions

Artemis Fowl POV

I sit at my desk, shuffling papers along my desk. I had just pulled off a deal with a certain group of…people, and it had gone well. I now had an extra 100,000 euro in my bank account.

I click the intercom on my desk, and said into the voice piece "Butler, will you come up here for a moment?"

5 minutes later, Butler burst into the room. The man mountain walked over and said "What is it, Artemis? I'm practicing with Juliet in martial arts."

"Nothing much, old friend" replied the boy genius.

"Have you ever heard of a 'Camp Half Blood'?" Artemis was looking at his screen, showing a strange email.

"I don't know Artemis. Could be a pop-up. Or, maybe one of your enemies?" Butler seemed wary. Then again, he was always cautious.

"Logic, my dear friend, is simple in this situation. I have installed a personal app into my PC, and it disables any malicious installation or pop-up, so this isn't really much of a threat. My enemies wouldn't send me an email with this, because it contains nothing but an invitation. No link, no strange wording, just an email."

Butler grunted. He should remember to not question anything his young charge said.

"So, you think we should accept?" He grumbled.

"Most definitely, my dear friend, but not before a few precautions" Artemis Fowl the second smiled, as he picked up his modified phone.

Percy Jackson POV

 _Clang clang clang_

The sounds of swords against shields clashed together. The duel was heated already, and I was pretty sure I would win. Clarisse, on the other hand, had no such thoughts.

"Jackson!" she roared.

I merely smirked, and parried her strike, before disarming her, and placing the sword under her chin.

"Yield?" I asked, grinning, sweaty, and satisfied.

Clarisse shot me a death glare, before grumbling "Yield"

I turned around, seeing my vibrant girlfriend, running toward me.

"Hey Annabeth" I grinned.

"Seaweed brain, we just found something strange."

She had that look on her face. It was the look of when she realized how to build a massive monument on Olympus, without it falling down. Annabeth had discovered something.

"What is it?" I asked.

She gestured to me, telling me to go to the big house.

When I reached the porch of the Big House, I saw a very worried Chiron staring at me.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" I felt my smile slip off my face.

"Percy, have you heard of the Navajo legends?" I nodded my head. I've heard of them, but I've never actually paid attention.

"Percy, recently, demigods have lost contact with the camp. After a few days when they lose contact, they reappear, and they are blamed for a murder. Then, they disappear."

This recent piece of news was troubling. I was wondering internally though, "why did Chiron ask me about the Navajo legends?

"In Navajo legends, there is a very, very powerful being. He is called the skin walker." The name itself sent a chill down my spine.

"He has a special ability" began Chiron "that allows him to morph into a being that he kills. We have reason to believe that this rogue being is the skin walker."

I frowned, before realizing something. "How come they didn't find any bodies?" I asked. It seemed weird, how could a murder happen with no evidence?

"Well, we're not so sure" Chiron admitted. "The amount of information we have received isn't much to do anything. There is someone though, that I found recently that may help us."

"Who?" I asked.

"Recently, a certain crime wave has stopped in Ireland, and a new one has started, but it seems…stranger." Chiron looked troubled.

"What is being stolen?" I said. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"A lot of what was stolen was technology, but it was very old. Then, a few days after, the technology would be back, but upgraded. We don't know how, but it was." Okay, this was total bull. What the hell was this!?

"The suspect is Artemis Fowl, and he seems to have admitted doing it 'just for fun' he said. I've seen his record, and he seems to be highly intellectual." Annabeth raised her eyebrows at this, and said "Is he a child of the gods?"

Now, Chiron looked really worried. "No, he actually doesn't have any godly relationship at all."

Okay, okay, okay, back the Hades up. How is this guy so smart, without any godly parentage?

"And…you think he might help us with this problem? What makes you think he will help us?" I was really curious now.

"He also has a thirst for knowledge. If he helps us, maybe we can tell him something about the gods" Annabeth guessed. That's my girlfriend, sharp as a razor.

I pecked her on the cheek, before turning back to Chiron and said "Let's go find him then"

 **A/N for those of you who are new, I will be updating this very slowly, and working on my other story, The Shattered Hero. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


End file.
